


Al-aghawa - seduction

by Mini_Goat



Series: SGC Episode outtakes [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s01e05 The Broca Divide, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_Goat/pseuds/Mini_Goat
Summary: Post Broca Divide Sam has a question for Jack but will he tell her the truth, has he told himself the truth yet?





	Al-aghawa - seduction

**Author's Note:**

> A little follow up scene to explain Jack’s very non-sanctioned neck sniffing while tongue wrestling Sam to the floor.

**Al-aghawa - Seduction**

It was day two of looking for signs of Apothis or a clue to where he was now on this boring planet and Daniel was putzing with rocks and Jack was getting pretty bored. Really. Really. Bored. “Sam, you want to come walk the perimeter with me?” he suggested to his 2IC.

“Sure sir. Daniel, Teal’c, you two going to be all right?”

“There is no indication the Goa'uld are still here Captain Carter.”

Sam nodded. “Great. Lets go sir.” Sam was honestly just as bored. It beat their last mission to the Land of Light which reminded her she and the Colonel needed to have a little chat.

They headed north to the tree line and walked together quietly for a while. Both kept a casual eye on the ruins about 40 klicks from the gate where the rest of their team was. They were about a day and a half out from the gate if they weren’t in a hurry. A couple hours if they had to run. There was no sign of anyone having been here in a great deal of time.

“Got something on your mind Carter?” her step bounced a little. Nailed it he thought smugly.

“Sir…” she looked at him oddly. “Permission to speak freely sir.”

“Not sure why you think you need to ask Carter but sure. Have at it.” He shrugged.

“Sir, you weren’t infected when I attacked you.” She tilted her head. “You infected yourself.”

“How do you figure that.” He scratched his neck impatiently.

“Well, when I ah, attacked you,” she stopped and frowned at him because he was wiggling his eyebrows at her. He stopped with a guilty look on his face. “When I attacked you, you kissed me.”

“In my defense Carter you had your tongue down my throat. I didn’t have much choice in the matter.”

Does he seriously think this is funny she wondered. Yup, it’s a riot to him. “Sir, yes I did and I apologized for that. But that’s not how you were infected.”

“Ok. I’ll bite. How was I infected.” He figured if he went along with this she’d stop taking about him kissing her because if he was honest with himself, he’d had a _much_ harder time stopping her than he’d wanted to. He blamed that tank top frankly. That thing was weaponized sexy.

“When I attacked you” she tried again but he put a finger up.

“Ah. Just say you kissed me Carter.” He couldn’t take it much longer. Her describing herself as assaulting him was making it sound hotter instead of the other way around.

“Ok, when I called in the airmen who fell through the observation window of the Briefing room I touched one to check his pulse and scratched my neck after. Janet told me the blood on my neck wasn’t mine but I had a scratch under it. So that’s how I got infected.”

“All right but what does that have to do with how I infected myself.” He was getting really mystified here as they walked.

“Well sir, when you restrained me, before you got off me, you kissed my neck.” And she blushed brightly because he had not simply kissed her neck, he’d licked her and sniffed her skin. And holy Hanna had it been a turn on.

“I probably was just brushing against your neck while restraining you Carter.” He tried to lie wishing for all the world he was not having this conversation with her yet. Yet. Why did I think yet? Oh crap she knew he’d given in.

“No, I’m pretty sure that you didn’t need your tongue to do that. Sir.” Her chest heaved in a little snort. He was actually embarrassed she’d caught him she realized.

“You were coming on to me pretty hard Carter, if I did it wasn’t planned.” Hard? Why did I use THAT word. D’oh.

She smiled and ducked her head. “It’s all right sir. I wasn’t myself. It’s not your fault I was too much for you to handle.”

Did she really just say that to him? “That’s all right Carter. Next time I kiss you, I’ll make sure we both know what’s going on.” What the hell are you thinking O’Neill. He grinned though and jogged forward, ending the conversation.


End file.
